The Price of Victory
by packleader96
Summary: Known for her great speed and skill, Rainbow Dash gets the opportunity of a life time, when she receives an invitation to race in the Equestrian 500, naturally she is excited, but as the race come closer, she learns that there are some ponies, that are willing to do whatever it takes, to keep her from racing. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Some Sexuality.
1. Prologue

**A/N: here is my next story, I also thought up this one, during my little 'vacation', so I hope you all enjoy.**

**The Price of Victory: prologue**

(Canterlot, financial district)

The sun shined down brightly over the capital city, as everypony did their daily jobs, vendors were in the market, trying to sell their goods, fillies and colts were at school, everything seemed normal.

A group of ponies walked calmly down the street, dressed in business attire, they turned and walked inside a large building, and they entered the main lobby and walked up to the pony, behind the desk, when she saw them walk up, she turned to them and smiled.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile, the one in the middle smiled and spoke up, "yes, we have a meeting with Mr. Silverton, I believe he's expecting us" he said, she turned to her clipboard on the desk and flipped a couple of pages, and the smiled up at him, "ah yes, come with me" she said as she lead them down the hall, and up a few flights of stairs, and finally they came to a large double door, she pushed it open, and they walked in, they looked around the room, and eventually they saw an older unicorn stallion looking out the window, levitating a glass of wine to his lips.

The assistant cleared her throat and he turned around, "thank you, that will be all" he said to his assistant, she smiled and left the room, he turned to the three stallions, and smiled, "I'm glad you made it, have brought the information I requested, about our 'special' contestant" he asked as he walked over to his desk.

The stallion smiled and placed his bag on the table, opened it, and levitated out a folder filled with papers, and placed them on the desk, the stallion behind the desk leaned forward and opened the folder and spread some of the papers out, and levitated up one of the pictures, a picture of a rainbow maned female Pegasus, he examined her picture and then placed it on the desk and then picked up a paper, that had all her information, as he continued reading, he smiled and placed it down, and looked up at the other stallion.

"impressive, I think she is just what this race needs, what else do we know about her, this Rainbow Dash" he said with a smile, taking another drink, the other stallion cleared his throat, "well, that's not all the complete information, some things were left out, for starters, it so happens that she represents an element of harmony, loyalty" he said, a shocked look appeared on the Silverton's face, "really, well that is interesting, proceed" he said, the stallion cleared his throat, "well, it so happens that she is a very close friend of Princess Twilight, as well as the other Princess's" he said, his smile widened, "hmm, so she has friends in high places, that never bad, and what else?" he asked, that stallion became more nervous, "finally, we did some research, turns out she was the winner of the best young flyer's competition, by…by performing a sonic rainboom" he hesitated the last part and said it slowly, Silverton turned to him slowly.

"Really, now that is truly interesting" he said as he walked to the window again, and looked at the city below, he took a deep breath and another drink, obviously deep in thought, "sir…"

The stallion said, Silverton turned to him, "do you still, want to bring her in, this could be a good thing, you still want to extend an invitation to enter the race?" he asked, Silverton stood there and then smiled, "yes, I'll send one of my assistants, I think she will find our proposition to be most exciting, this could be one exciting adventure" he said as he turned back to the window, and looked out at the stadium, where the race would take place, a wide smile on his face.

**A/N: well, there you have it, I hope you liked this chapter; let me know what you think, and see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: got some free time so I decided to write the next chapter for this story, hope you enjoy.**

**The Price of Victory: chapter 1: the invitation**

(Skies above PonyVille)

The sun was shining brightly, through the clouds, bathing the land with its warmth, a young rainbow maned Pegasus, stood on one of the clouds, looking down at the ground, a serious expression on her face, as she looked down, she suddenly took a deep breath, and leaned up so that she was standing on her back hooves, she slowly closed her eyes, and leaned forward, falling off the cloud.

Her eyes still closed, she knew exactly what to do, feeling the wind in her mane, she slowly spread her wings, and in one instant, she opened her eyes and faced forward, and pulled up, gaining incredible speed, she saw the ground come closer, and as she pulled up, she arched and shot straight back into the sky, knowingly missing the ground by a few feet.

She cried out in triumph as she flew in-between the trees, feeling the wind brush against her face, and flowing through the feathers on her wings, as she continued, she slowly closed her eyes, letting the feeling take her, "hey Rainbow!" came a voice, she sharply opened her eyes, only to see a blur of purple flash in front of her, then the face came into view, it was her friend Twilight Sparkle, "whoa!" Rainbow cried as they collided against each other and crashed into the ground, Rainbow tumbled to her side.

Steadily pushing herself up, she shook her head, her vision temporarily unfocused, but she shook her head again, she turned and saw the purple alicorn laying on her back, Rainbow ran over to her, "geez Twi, you could have gotten seriously hurt, why did you have to interrupt my practice?" she asked helping her up, Twilight shook her head and pulled some of the blades of grass out of her hair.

She turned to the angered Pegasus with a shy smile, "sorry Rainbow, but I needed to talk to you" she said, straightening her mane and folding her wings down, Rainbow groaned and started flexing her swore wing, "what could be so important, that you had to make me crash?" she asked impatiently, a glimmer of excitement came to Twilight's eyes, "well, there's a stallion at Sugarcube Corner, looking for you, he says he wishes to speak with you, he didn't give us his name, but he said it's of the utmost importance that he talk to you, so I came here to get you, while the girls stayed behind to keep him occupied" she said, with a broad smile.

Rainbow was confused, what would some stallion want to talk to her about, but if it was as important as Twilight said it to be, then she would go, "well, is he still there, let's go" she said and they both flew off in the direction of town.

(PonyVille, Sugarcube Corner)

They both landed in front of the building, and quickly walked in, Twilight opened the door and walked inside, Rainbow briskly following her, they came into the room, the first thing Rainbow saw was the usual customers, there to have their daily dose of sweets, then she saw her friends, all standing near a table, with an unknown stallion, Pinkie was telling a joke, and they were all laughing, even the stallion.

As they came closer, Rainbow saw that he was dressed in a fancy suit, a briefcase lying against the table, as they walked up, Twilight cleared her throat, and all her friends turned to her, including the stallion, "Mr. Emerald, this is my friend Rainbow Dash" she said, the stallion got up and smiled at her, extending his hoof out in a friendly manner.

"Greetings Miss Dash, just call me Mr. Emerald, it's an honor to meet you" he said, Rainbow hesitated, but shook his hoof, giving him a suspicious look, he merely smiled as placed the briefcase on the table, "it's nice to meet you too, so, I hear your looking for me?" she says, the stallion nodded, "yes Miss, I've been sent by my employer, Mr. Silverton, he has a very interesting proposition for you" he said, Rainbow and the others were greatly confused, "I'm sorry, who is that, I'm not familiar with him" she said, the stallion look confused for a minute, but smiled again, "well, Mr. Silverton, is the owner of a very wealthy company, he also finances the Equestrian 500 every year in Canterlot, he is also head of the racing committee, and gives out invitations to those who he thinks are fit to race, in the big leagues" he said with a smile.

Rainbow's eyes widened, she felt her heart beating against her chest, "wha…what does he want with me?" she asked, he simply smiled, "Mr. Silverton, has viewed your records, you see, every year, he brings in a few rookies, to give them a shot at the race, many think it's the opportunity of a lifetime, and Mr. Silverton, believes that you are a worthy contestant" he said opening the briefcase, and taking out a small card, "I am here to present you with your invitation, Mr. Silverton wishes to speak with you face to face in Canterlot, your friends are invited to come as well, your meeting is scheduled in two days" he said closing the briefcase, and turning to her, "Miss Dash, it's been a pleasure, good to meet you all, especially you your highness" he said giving Twilight a slight bow, who smiled back at him, and he made his way out the door.

Rainbow stood there grasping the invitation in her hooves, her face frozen in a shocked expression, there was so much racing through her mind, she couldn't process it all, she couldn't believe what just what happened, it has always been one of her greatest dreams, was to race in the Equestrian 500, her face was frozen, she saw her friends waving their hooves in front of her face, finally she felt her mind go blank, and she fell to the ground, and closed her eyes.

**A/N: well, that was interesting, hope you all enjoyed, see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: my apologies for the slow update, but I have another chapter for you all to enjoy, so…yeah, enjoy the chapter.**

**The Price of Victory: chapter 2: the meeting**

Rainbow dash eagerly flew around her cloud home, high above PonyVille, flying from her closet to the bag lying on her bed; she placed everything she needed in her bag, unlike her friend Rarity, which always had bag after bag filled with beauty supplies, the most Rainbow ever packed on a long trip was two bags worth of clothing, and other essentials.

Just as she finished she closed the bag and sighed heavily and sat at the edge of the bed, the shock of the invitation, still fresh in her mind, even two days later, she always knew she was good, but to actually be invited to race in the Equestrian 500, the most prestigious race of the year, it simply blew her mind.

She lost her train of thought, when she heard knocking at her front door; she knew it was her friends, she quickly put her bag on her back and flew to the door, opening it, she saw Twilight and Fluttershy standing outside smiling at her, "hey girls, just finished packing, let's go, see ya in a few weeks Tank!" she shouted back, before closing and locking the door, the three friends quickly flew off into the air, and headed for the train station.

(PonyVille, train station)

As the three of them landed, they all saw the rest of their friends, waiting on the platform, they all walked up, "about time you guys got here, this is so exciting, I can't wait, Dashie's going to be in a big race, and we'll meet all sorts of celebrities, maybe we can see the Princess's, this is so much fun" Pinkie Pie said rapidly, Twilight calmed her down, "easy Pinkie, this Silverton guy, just wants to talk with Rainbow, we'll see where it goes from there, oh, here comes the train" she said as the loud whistle pierced the air, as the train slowly rolled into the station, and stopped, ponies started getting off, they all gave their tickets to the conductor, and took their seats.

The train quickly roared to life, and pulled out of the station, its destination, Canterlot, Rainbow looked out the window as it slowly pulled out of the station, as excited as she was, and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

(Later that day, Canterlot, train station)

The breaks on the train squealed to a stop, as the train pulled into the station of the capitol city, Rainbow opened her eyes, and looked at all her friends, before giving a big stretch, and slowly making her way off the train and on to the platform.

Luckily for them, the station was in the financial district, "well, where do we go from here?" Applejack asked, looking around, Rainbow brought out the invitation, and looked at it, reading off the location, "it says, it's only a few blocks away, let's get going, I can't be late" she said as she started walking, the others looked at each other and quickly followed after her.

As they walked down the street, it was still full of ponies, doing their daily jobs, working, selling food, trading goods, the sun was lower in the sky, they came in front of a building a few stories high, they all looked at each other, Twilight cleared her throat, "well, I guess you should go on in, we'll catch up with you later, we'll just hang around town, good luck" she said and they all walked down the street, Rainbow wished they could come in, but the invitation said it would be between them two, Rainbow could feel her heart beating against her chest, she took a deep breath, "come on Rainbow, you can do this, just stay calm" she said to herself and made her way into the building.

When she walked in, she immediately noticed the large entry room, with tables and places to sit, she made her way across the room, passing by other stallions and mares, going along with their jobs, she made her way to the desk, with the mare siting behind it, reading a magazine, when she heard rainbow walk up, she looked up and smiled, putting the magazine in the desk drawer, "can I help you?" she asked, Rainbow did her best to not look nervous, she smiled, "yes, my name is Rainbow Dash, I have a meeting with a Mr. Silverton" she said, the mare behind the desk smiled, "ah yes, I'm sure he will be glad to meet you, your right on time, please follow me" she said getting from behind the desk and started walking down one of the halls.

Rainbow quickly followed her, and they walked down the hall, turning corners, and headed up a few flights of stairs, finally they came up to a large double door, she knocked a few times, and a voice on the other side answered, "yes, come in" they heard a stallion's voice say, the mare reached up and pulled the knob and opened the door, the doors opened wide, and they walked in, Rainbow was surprised by what she saw, it was a very well decorated room, most of the stuff in the room, was worth more than she could earn in months of working overtime, as she scanned the room, she looked towards the large window that overlooked the city, the mare cleared her throat, and the stallion slowly turned around, Rainbow saw that he was an unicorn, a glass of wine levitating in a magical aura, he was dressed in a fancy business suit.

"Pardon my intrusion, Miss Rainbow Dash is here" she said, the stallion turned and looked at her, a wide smile spread across his face, as he placed the wine on the desk, "thank you, that will be all for now" he said, the mare nodded and turned to leave the room, when the doors closed, Rainbow turned back, the stallion started walking towards her, "welcome Miss Dash, it's an honor to finally meet you face to face, please come, sit, would you care for a drink?" he asked, Rainbow looked up at him, and did her best to smile, but her nervousness grew, "oh no, thank you, I'm fine" she said as she sat down, he calmly walked behind the desk, and sat down, "I'm sure by this time, you are wondering why you were called here?" he asked, Rainbow felt her smile disappear, but a calm look still remained, "actually, with all due respect sir, I was just wondering, and I've been asking myself this since I got your invitation…why me?" she asked, the room fell silent for a moment, and he gave off a chuckle, "well, the answer is quite simple, as my assistant told you, when he first came to PonyVille, he said that every year, I choose new recruits to have a chance at winning this race, it's the opportunity of a life time, but as too the reason why I chose you, it's because I like you, Miss Dash" he said, Rainbow felt herself starting to become uncomfortable, Silverton noticed this, and chuckled, "I can see you seem a little uncomfortable, allow me to explain, the reason I like is because, you have heart, and you're not afraid to take risks, but you also knows what it takes to be a good racer, you know what really matters, teamwork, dedication, honor, and strength, you have all these qualities and more, not to mention you are an Element of Harmony, which is wonderful, and those are the reasons why I think that you are worthy of this race, because you have spirit, and that is exactly what this race needs, more ponies like you" he said as started at her.

Rainbow felt speechless, she always knew she was fast, and she had been waiting for a chance to prove herself, and now she finally had that chance, this was her chance, and she had to take it, a wide smile spread across her face, as she stood up, she looked at him, "well, Mr. Silverton, I must say, racing in the Equestrian 500, has always been one of my biggest dreams, since I was a filly, and now, I am completely speechless, all I can say is thank you for this amazing opportunity, I gladly accept you invitation, I won't let you down" she said with a smile, he walked over to her and they shook hooves, then he walked back to his desk, "I'm sure you won't, now…let's discuss your housing, as part of your visit, you and your friends have reserved rooms at the Canterlot Square hotel, very nice, very well designed, all racers who are from out of town get a room there, until they leave, all of its covered by my company, now, there will be a practice race in a week, nothing big, it's just a way to assess our racers, test their speed, and they will measure you for a racing uniform, you will have unlimited access to the stadium for anytime you feel like training by yourself, you'll just have to sign in and present this pass" he said levitating his quill, and signing a small slip of paper, and sliding across the desk to her, Rainbow picked it up and placed it in her bag, "you'll need to present this pass on the day of the race at the racer's security gate, don't lose it, you can't race without it, it's just a security measure" he said, Rainbow Dash smiled and made her way through the door.

As she walked, her smile still evident on her face, her mind filled with thoughts, some nervous, some happy, but that all changed when she crashed into another on coming pony, they both grunted and Rainbow fell back, the pass flying out of her bag, she scrambled to grab, and successfully caught it and placed it in her bag and strapped it shut, she then turned to the other pony, a stallion about her age, she could see the wings on his side, as he stood up, some paper scattered on the floor, he quietly swore to himself, as he picked them all up.

Rainbow felt anger rise in her, for him being to careless, "hey, might want to watch where you're going next time" she said angrily as she walked up to him, the stallion stood up and turned to her, "sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention, my apol-" he was saying when he looked up at her, his coat was a light blue coat, darker than hers, his mane was a light gray color, yet he was about the same age as her, their eyes fixed on each other, they both became silent, Rainbow felt her anger die down, and a light blush come to her cheeks, she cleared her throat, in order to make the moment less awkward, "it's okay, guess I should have watched where I was going, the name's Rainbow Dash, what about you?" she asked, feeling her blush deepen, "my…my name is Swift Wing, but all my friends call me Swift, it's nice to meet you, Miss Dash" he said in a kind tone, Rainbow smiled and leaned down to pick up one of the pieces of paper he'd forgotten, she picked it up, and read it, it was the same invitation as she had, only with his name on it, "wow, you got an invitation as well, maybe we will see each other again Swift, I have to go meet my friends, catch ya later" she said as she walked by him, he looked back after her, a smile spread on his face, he chuckled lightly and continued on his way, not noticing rainbow glancing back at him.

Rainbow sighed, he was definitely cute, and Rainbow lost her train of thought, when a light chuckle came from behind her, "well, well, who do we have here, if it isn't Rainbow Dash" came a female voice, Rainbow instantly recognized who it was from, she turned around as saw two ponies standing behind her, both smiling, the female had a bright yellow coat, and a fiery mane, the stallion had a light blue coat and a dark blue mane, Rainbow smiled, "Spitfire, Soarin, it's good to see you guys again, what are you doing here?" she asked, Spitfire stepped forward, giving a light chuckle.

"Well, I thought you knew, Soarin and I are the official spectators of the race this year, we were just on our way to speak with Silverton, but what are you doing here?" she asked, Rainbow smiled, feeling her nervousness return, "well, I was just in a meeting with Silverton, I was invited to participate in the race, and I accepted" she said proudly.

Soarin and Spitfire looked at each other in surprise, they both turned to her, smiling, "well, congrats are in order, not many ponies get this type on honor, we were on our way to see Silverton, perhaps we will see each other at the practice race, we-" Soarin was saying, but was stopped by another ponies laugh, they all turned to see a dark grey Pegasus with a white mane, he had a smile on his face, as he walked towards them, Rainbow noticed the frowns come on to Spitfire and Soarin's faces, as he walked closer to them, he briefly glanced at Rainbow and turned to face Spitfire.

"well, well, well, what do we have here, Spitfire and Soarin, now what are two of the wonderbolts leaders, doing talking with a rookie racer" he said looking towards Rainbow, who was feeling uneasy, Spitfire groaned, "what's it to you, Gray Star, we happen to be talking to a friend, what do you want?" she asked, Gray Star ignored her question and turned to Rainbow and began circling her, his smile quickly turned, "so, is this the best Silverton could pick for one of the rookies, he must be losing his taste" he said stepping in front of her.

"so, this is the famous Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus who performed the legendary sonic rainboom, your…not what I expected, I was expecting more, anyways, I have heard of you, and you may think your all that, but you're not, you think just because you're an Element of Harmony, or the fact that one of your best friends is a Princess, it makes you special, but it doesn't, let me give you some advice, stay out of my way, and we'll get along just fine, this is my race" he said getting up in her face.

Normally Rainbow wouldn't be afraid of ponies like this, but there was something about him, that made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't tell what it was, after he finished talking, he walked past her, making sure to add a hard shove to her shoulder as he passed, Rainbow turned and watched him, rubbing her shoulder, she turned back to Spitfire and Soarin, "who was that guy, I've met some ponies who are jerks, but him, that's something new, even to me" she said, Spitfire sighed, "that was Gray Star, winner of the last three races, he's just arrogant and full of himself, but if I were you, I'd stay clear of him until the race, there have been rumors that he sabotaged the races in his favor, especially poisoning the other racers before the race, he's not pleasant to be around, just stay out of his way, take it from us, he's bad news" she said in a serious tone.

Rainbow sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was already late, she needed to go meet her friends outside, "I got to go, nice to see you guys again, see you at the practice race" she said as she went on, down the hall.

**A/N: well there you have it, the next chapter will be up soon, if not for this story, then for one of the others, hope you enjoyed, peace out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: well my friends, I was bored and decided to write another chapter, I really hope you have all enjoyed this story so far, it's been fun writing it, anyway, here you are, enjoy.**

**The Price of Victory: chapter 3: the first night**

After she walked away from her chat with Spitfire and Soarin, Rainbow made her way back to the lobby, when she entered the same receptionist walked up to her, handing her a piece of paper with writing on it, "Mr. Silverton, instructed me to give this to you, it's to be given to the manager of the Canterlot Square hotel, present it to him and he will take you and your friends to your designated rooms, keep it with you, otherwise you'll have to pay the normal price itself, and it's very expensive, all racers get a luxury suite, with access to any and all accommodations of the hotel, free of charge, the entire thing is covered by Silverton Industries, you'll have to pay for anything you buy of your own money, is that all clear" she asked, giving Rainbow a serious look, Rainbow smiled and nodded, taking the paper and tucking it into her bag, "yes, ma'am" she said, the receptionist smiled, "Mr. Silverton hopes you enjoy your stay in Canterlot" she said, Rainbow smiled and made her way outside.

Rainbow opened the door and stepped out into the street, it was now later in the day, and ponies were still about their daily business, the sun hung lower in the sky, indicating that she was in there for more than an hour; she looked in all directions, trying to locate her friends, they were supposed to meet her here, just as she was about to give up looking, she watched as large carriage pulled up in front of her, the door opened her friend Twilight leaned out, "there you are Rainbow, sorry we weren't here earlier, but Shining Armor and Cadence are in town, and they've invited us over for dinner, the Princess's will be joining us, so let's go, they will be waiting for us" she said, Rainbow eagerly jumped in, and the door closed behind her, and the carriage was off, unbeknownst to the gray Pegasus stallion watching it go.

(Canterlot residential district, Shining Armor's house)

As the carriage pulled up in front of the house, a pony hopped down and opened the carriage door, bowing as Twilight and her friends came out, as they made their way up the steps, the front door opened revealing a pony dressed in a butler's outfit, he calmly stepped aside and bowed as they came through the front door, they walked into the entryway, and saw none other than Celestia and Luna standing talking with Shining Armor and Cadence, when they turned to see them walking in, they all smiled and Shining Armor walked up to his sister.

"Twiley, glad you and your friends made it, dinner is just about ready, let's all get seated" he said and they all made their way into the dining room.

During the times that Cadence and Shining Armor are in the Crystal Empire, their house in Canterlot is left empty, during the occasional visit, whether it was for an important summit, or just for pleasure, they left control of the empire to their trusted advisors, as they all sat around the table chatting, the servants began coming from the kitchen and set plates of food in front of the ponies, and after they did, they all started enjoying the food.

"So Shining Armor, how are things in the empire?" Twilight asked, Shining looked up at her, turned to look at Cadence, who simply smiled at him, he turned back to her, "well, things are great, we left not long ago, and arrived later yesterday, when we heard you and your friends were in town, we decided that we should all get together for dinner, and here we are" he said with a smile, they all smiled as they continued eating, not long after, Celestia broke the silence.

"so tell us Rainbow Dash, Twilight has told us that you had been invited to race in the Equestrian 500, it must be a huge honor for you" she said, Rainbow looked up at her and laughed nervously, "yeah it really is, I never thought I would get in, but apparently I'm more well known outside of PonyVille and Cloudsdale" she said with a chuckle, Celestia smiled, "indeed, Luna and I have attended some of these races, they are very exciting, and we will of course, be at this upcoming race, to support you, I'm sure it will be very interesting" , I propose a toast, to Rainbow Dash, congratulations on making it into the race, I'm sure you will make it a race to remember for years to come" she said in a kind tone, as she raised a glass, soon they all had glasses raised in the air, Rainbow felt a heavy blush on her face, and then they all preceded to finish their meals.

(Later that night…)

After finishing dinners, they all went their separate ways, Princess Celestia and Luna, left in their carriage that took them back to the castle, the sky was darker, as the sun began setting on the horizon, Twilight and her friends came out of the house, as a carriage that would take them to the hotel, "you sure you can't stay here, there's more than enough room" Shining said, as they all began walking down the steps, Twilight turned to him with a smile, "we would, but we all have reserved rooms at the hotel, and it would be a waste, not to stay there, we'll make sure to get together for lunch sometime, goodnight Shining" she said as they all exchanged goodnights, and the girls climbed into the carriage, and it started off.

After a short trip through town, the carriage came to a stop in front of a large, and tall building, they watched as a pony opened the door and motioned for them to leave the carriage, they all climbed out, they all got out and saw a group of ponies going to the carriage and removing all the luggage, even though most of it was rarity's.

They all followed the ponies carrying the luggage on carts, they walked into the main lobby, they all walked up to the receptionist's desk, and saw a young stallion standing behind it, Rainbow cleared her throat, he looked up and smiled at her, "yes, how may I help you this evening?" he asked, Rainbow pulled out the paper that Silverton's receptionist gave her, "yes, I'm supposed to give this to the manager" she said giving it to him, he took it and examined it, he gave a brief suspicious glance at Rainbow and then walked over to the door behind him, he opened it, "sir, you may want to see this, it's for you" he said, he stepped to the side, as and older stallion came through the door, he glanced at Rainbow and smiled, "greetings, I'm the manager of the Canterlot Square hotel, how can I help you?" he asked, as the other receptionist passed him the slip, he looked it over and then smiled as he looked up a Rainbow.

"ah yes, Miss Dash, glad you finally arrived, your room and your friend's rooms are all prepared, take the elevator up to the top floor, and we'll be waiting for you, it's room 510" he said as they went back into the room, Rainbow looked at the others, she shrugged and they all made their way to the main elevator, and pressed the button, and waited as the elevator hummed and began pulling them up.

Only seconds later the elevator came to a halt, and the door slide open, revealing an open space, with two hallways, branching off, they all started making their way down one hall, looking for the specific room number, "wow, just the hallways look amazing, can't wait to see the rooms" Fluttershy said as they all looked around the hall, unaware of the stallion coming out of his room, locking the door behind him, and turning around, crashing right into Rainbow Dash, knocking them both down.

"Oww!" Rainbow said as she pushed herself up, she looked at the stallion that crashed into her, and was shocked to see it was the same stallion she met earlier in the day, he looked up at her, and his eyes widened as he pushed himself up, "oh, it's you, sorry about that…again, are we always going to meet like this, are you staying at the hotel to?" he asked, Rainbow rubbed the back of her head, "sure am, nice to see you again, Swift right? These are my friends, we're all staying here" she said with a smile, he looked at her friends, but his eyes widened when his eyes rested on the purple alicorn, "you…your friends with Princess Twilight?" he asked in disbelief, Rainbow looked at Twilight and then back at him, her smile widening, "yes, yes I am, she's one of my best friends, I also know the other Princess's as well" she said with a proud smile, Swift swallowed nervously and took a bow, "forgive me your highness, I didn't recognize you for a minute" he said standing up, Twilight smiled and giggled lightly, "that's quite alright, I can't blame you, I usually don't wear my crown around everyplace I go, but it's a pleasure to meet you" she said, Swift cleared his throat, and looked back at Rainbow, "well Miss Dash, I need to go, maybe I'll be seeing you later on, if not, then see you at the practice race" he said as he started walking down the hall.

Rainbow looked after him smiling; Twilight and the others all watched as well, "who was that?" Applejack asked, Rainbow turned to her friends, "his name's Swift Wing, he's also in the race, he seems like a nice guy" she said as they continued walking, they came to the room, just as the manager came around the corner, with the carts full of luggage. "aw, your already here, allow me" he said taking a card out of a slip, and inserting the card into a slot in the lock, as soon as he did, they heard a beep and the they heard the lock disengage, opening the double doors, he moved away and gestured for her to go inside, they all followed, and were amazed by that they saw.

The luxury suite was huge, the main room alone was almost as big as the entire library back in PonyVille, there was one door that lead off into the bedroom, and another that lead to a balcony that overlooked the entire district of the city they were in, the carts containing her luggage, were rolled into the bedroom, as they all finished looking around, Rainbow turned to the manager, "all this is my room?" she asked still in disbelief, the manager smiled widely, "indeed it is, and according to your arrangement with Silverton, you have access to all the hotel's accommodations, the restaurant, gift shop, spa, all of it, these are the best rooms in the kingdom, aside from the castle of course, we hope you enjoy your stay with us, and good luck in the race, here's your room key" he said passing her the card, she smiled and put it in her bag, the manager smiled back, "if you need anything, just call for room service, house cleaning comes around noon, I suggest being out of the room while they work, if you'll excuse us, we must show your friends to their rooms" he said as they all made their way out of the room, Rainbow and her friends all exchanged goodnights and went out of the room, the door closing behind them, leaving rainbow alone.

After the door closed, Rainbow decided to take a look around, opening the door to the bedroom, she saw a very large bed, one that looked like it belonged in the castle, she smiled as she started putting her belongings in the drawers and closets, she decided to look in the kitchen, she looked through all the cabinets and saw them filled with all sorts of utensils and plates, she closed the cabinets, she looked in the fridge, and saw it stacked with food and drinks, "okay…that's awesome" she said before closing, it and making her way to the balcony, she opened the door and walked out, walking up to the railing she leaned over, she really was on the top floor, it was a long way down, she looked at the city around her, she turned her head and looked off to see the stadium not far, she would have a few days to relax before the practice race, and she planned on enjoying it, looking up at the night sky, she took a deep breath, letting the cool night air fill her lungs, she sighed happily and made her way back inside, it was going to be an interesting, next few weeks.

**A/N: well that all I got for now, hope you enjoyed, it's only going to get more interesting, so stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
